


All A Buzz

by Lynx212



Series: Everyday Romance - Inuyasha/Bankotsu - AU [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Bankotsu just wants to relax and read... nature has other ideas.





	All A Buzz

Finally, a Saturday arrived where he didn’t have to work and Bankotsu had his eye on a fantasy novel he’d been trying to read for a month. Inuyasha was gone with his brother Sesshoumaru to some kind of Modern Youkai convention for the day so with the exception of Kaede’s quiet presence he had the Manor to himself. 

Settled on a lounge chair by the patio, lemonade on the table to his left and a perfect spring breeze blowing all around, Bankotsu was ready to delve into a world of vampires and werewolves. Seven pages in, a distant buzzing sound invaded his serene world. Looking around, he spotted a fly near the pool-house. Tuning it out, he went back to his reading. 

That was until the blasted thing decided that it wanted to fly right by his head. 

He swatted his hand at the annoying insect until it got the message and moved on. A few more pages in and the damn thing was back, flying around his head, buzzing by his ear and getting in his face. Fed up with the infernal thing he decided the only way he was going to get any peace was to go inside.

He tucked his book under his arm, picked up his lemonade and marched inside. 

He chose to sit in the window seat in the living room so he sat his glass down on the only table within reach. He’d just gotten to the part where the vampire had cornered her victim when the buzzing started again. Ignoring it, he read on until the buzzing was accompanied by a tapping sound. 

He looked up and a fly was buzzing around in front of the window he was seated in. Every once in a while it would fly into the glass...tap, buzz, buzz, tap, tap, buzz, tap. 

Eyebrows furrowed he decided the best course of action would be to kill it. Because even if it did by some chance, decide to leave him in peace he didn’t want it flying around in the house for the next few days. Tracking down a fly swatter he kept it in one hand and waited for the flying menace to return. He didn’t have to wait for long, in moments it was back and he took a well aimed swipe at the insect only to miss. 

Another swipe...another miss...

...and another and another and another. This continued on until Bankotsu eventually ended up knocking over his drink. When the glass shattered on the hardwood floor he cursed aloud. Pissed, he stormed out of the room to get something to clean up the mess he’d made. 

He opened up the supply cabinet in the hall but couldn't see the dustpan and small broom. However, sticking his head in the cabinet a bit to sift around only set him up to hit his head once the fly flew right into his ear. Aggravated, he slammed the door shut, cursed loudly once more and when he stood he was looking right into the face of a confused Kaede who was holding the very items he was looking for. 

He was about to ask her for them when he offensive flying creature flew right past him. Determined to have the thing meet its end by his hand he followed it through the kitchen swatting at it wildly. Bankotsu managed to hit vases, dishes, the wall, the drapes, a lamp, several figurines and a few unsuspecting plants as he followed the new bane of his existence through the house. 

With nothing but carnage in his wake he ended up back in the living room. Unfortunately, he made one wild swipe too many and slipped on the lemonade and broken glass from earlier. 

Kaede was still rinsing out cuts, and plucking glass out of his hide when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru returned. They looked around at the mess, looked at each other and then to Kaede and Bankotsu. 

“Do I even want to know what caused all of this?” Inuyasha asked.

“I believe it was a housefly,” Kaede replied not even attempting to hide the grin on her face.

Sesshoumaru arched an elegant brow, looked to his brother and said, “Be grateful the threat was not more serious Inuyasha, if he had to defend your home against a person it might have ended up burned to the ground.” 

Inuyasha merely shook his head and tried not to snicker at his brother’s deadpan commentary. One look at Bankotsu's obvious lack of amusement had him crossing the room and kissing his grumpy embarrassed lover on the temple, “Come join us on the deck once Kaede’s done with you. We’ll clean up the mess after a gin and tonic.”

This left Bankotsu smiling, that is until a familiar buzzing was heard...


End file.
